


梦中仙（曦瑶）第一章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第一章
Kudos: 34





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第一章

梦中仙（曦瑶）

第一章

是他错了，若不是急于贪功，就不会一时不慎，着了那妖姬的道，连累蓝曦臣受伤。

晚风来急，乌云压顶，怕是快要下雨了，金光瑶扶着蓝曦臣到一山洞中落脚，想着若真下起雨来，也有个躲雨的地方。

再说，蓝曦臣的伤他再不看看，他放心不下来。

“二哥，你忍着些。”

“无妨。”

三枚毒簪都入了一寸，硬生生钉在蓝曦臣肩膀上，金光瑶解开他的衣服，用衣袖包着手，脸上虽焦急，手下动作却是干净利落，极快地帮他拔了出来。

蓝曦臣灵气充裕，一直用灵力护住了心脉，所以神色如常，人也还算清醒，只是受伤的地方四周一片乌黑，团着一团黑血，令金光瑶仍有些心惊。

“阿瑶你无需担心，我灵力无损，打坐片刻，把毒逼出来即可。”这毒也着实有些怪异，无痛无痒，若不是那团黑血还真看不出是中了毒，蓝曦臣怕金光瑶自责内疚，忙掩起衣衫不让他再看那伤口，安抚道。

蓝曦臣是为护他受的伤，可他也知道蓝曦臣的性子，若自己露出难过的神色，反而让他手足无措，金光瑶便咬咬唇，打起精神，说是去拾些柴火来便出了山洞，让蓝曦臣静心疗伤。

也不怪他贪功，虽然他在射日之征中斩杀温若寒有功，与蓝氏双壁之一的蓝曦臣和清河聂氏赤锋尊义结金兰，成为三尊之一，入了金家族谱，可他在金家行事再为妥帖，待人再为和善，他依然没能入自己那位父亲的眼，原以为子轩死后，他能看到自己这唯一的儿子，可显然金光善仍没有把他作为金家下一任家主的打算，他金光瑶上了金麟台，入了金家，可从来没有打算做一个只是姓金的家臣，所以这些年，他事必亲躬，在内将金家上下打点的妥妥当当，在外时常请缨夜猎，同各家仙门一同清除邪祟，保一方平安，为金家积攒功名，巩固地位。

只不过，他时常同蓝曦臣一道的。一来，他自知自身天赋寻常，剑法修为在众仙门中并不出众，而姑苏蓝氏名声在外，修为品行皆是上乘，夜猎常常是收获颇丰，四方称贺，二来，其余仙门中人虽对他也算客气，可仍不乏一些人，骨子里，背地里对他有些轻视，金光瑶虽并不介意，仍笑脸以待他人，可总归不是一路人，三来，最主要的，是蓝曦臣待他十分亲厚，也从未介意过他的出身，两人关系也亲近，金瑶在他面前，总归是更轻松自在一些，所以也喜欢与他同行。

蓝曦臣待他，真的是极好，极温柔的，这次也是因为怕他受伤，情急之下直接将他护在身后，不然以蓝曦臣的修为，那妖姬的几根毒簪岂能伤他？想到这里，金光瑶抱紧柴火，不由又加快脚步，赶回去。

他出来时间不长，但也足够蓝曦臣逼出毒了，可他回去后却看蓝曦臣满头大汗，捂着伤口皱眉喘息。

“二哥，你怎么样？”他扔下怀里的东西，直接冲过来，硬拉开蓝曦臣的手，揭开他的衣领，看他伤口处的毒血不仅没被逼出，反而大了一圈，不由心惊。

“实在怪异，我的灵气确实没有受损，可这毒...却怎么都逼不出...只觉针刺般麻痛...”蓝曦臣运功了许久，可不知怎么回事，怎么都止不住那毒血蔓延，“还烫的很...”

“那妖妇狡猾，怕不是寻常的东西...”金光瑶皱了皱眉，想这毒或许从内是逼不出来，“二哥，我倒有个土法子，就是为难二哥忍着些...”

“无妨，可是从外用刀刮出来？”蓝曦臣也正有此意，只让金光瑶不要犹豫，上刀便是。

“噗！哪用得着那么凶险？”见蓝曦臣绷着一张脸，神情严肃，金光瑶忍不住垂眸轻笑，想自己这位二哥可真是端方雅正过了头，动不动就刀啊剑的，不过也正是因为蓝氏端方雅正为第一，他才道是为难蓝曦臣。

其实寻常百姓中了毒首要便是把毒血吸出来，只不过到了他们这里，倒不会先想起这法子来。金光瑶磕磕绊绊地给蓝曦臣说了这法子，还以为蓝曦臣会为难，没想到他只是愣了一会，才小心翼翼地问，会不会太难为他了。

“二哥，你是为我受的伤，若真出了什么事，你让我如何自处？”金光瑶知道他的顾虑，耳根不自觉烧红了，倒也坦荡，他怕蓝曦臣还会犹疑，便情真意切地抬眸看着他，柔声道，“再说，你我之间，哪有什么为难？难道你让我眼睁睁见你毒发而不顾？那才是真为难了我。”

“阿瑶，我不是这个意思。”蓝曦臣也知道现在这境况还拘泥于俗礼实则有些无益，再说金光瑶也不是旁人。

“好啦，再不治，二哥是真要我眼睁睁看着你毒发啦。”见蓝曦臣不再推辞，金光瑶便卖了个乖巧，才小心翼翼地把他衣服又往下扯了些，凑唇上去，帮他吸毒血。

“阿瑶，你小心些。”蓝曦臣怕他不小心吸入口中，还小声嘱咐，滚烫的伤口被金光瑶的唇一贴上，他便咬着唇，再也说不出话来，耳尖不自觉红起来。

蓝曦臣侧头垂眸望去，正望见金光瑶轻轻颤动着睫毛贴在他肩上，便连耳根都红透了。

他模样生的很是端正乖巧，待人总是笑意盈盈，一笑，脸颊上还会生出两个酒窝来，十分讨喜，蓝曦臣却没注意过，他睫毛如此浓密修长，像是一排羽扇，在眼皮上一颤，像是都能扇出一阵风来，偏那排羽扇下，还有着一双又大又亮的眼眸，那风一扇，眼眸中似乎便泛起了水浪涟漪，一片波光粼粼。

无怪之前看着这位三弟的眼睛，总似有万般柔情，被他看一眼便忍不住他说什么便是什么，原来是天生生的如此好模样，令人忍不住望之便生出欢喜，喜之亲近。

世人却对他多有误解，实则委屈了他，若是对他多有了解，便知他是如何可爱可敬之人，可惜很多人因他无法选择的出身，对他多有偏见，并不愿意多了解他一些，实在是可惜。

金光瑶吸一口毒血，吐一口，没一会，双唇上均是蓝曦臣暗红的血，如涂抹了胭脂一般，他是浓眉大眼五官十分突出的长相，这会唇上落了绛色，竟透出些艳丽张扬的好看来，在灰暗的山洞里，那张脸亮的仿佛都快发出光来，蓝曦臣一恍惚，竟不自觉想，他与他父亲并不十分像，或许是更像他母亲一些。

他母亲必定是容貌倾国的佳人，当年才会被金宗主一眼看中...

意识到竟暗暗腹诽友人的双亲，蓝曦臣忙拉回思绪，暗想自己是怎么了，怎么还对阿瑶的容貌品头论足起来，实属罪过。

受伤的地方本就火烫般灼热，这会烫的似乎都要烧起来了。

见吮出的血渐渐透出殷红，不再发暗，金光瑶才停下，用力掩住蓝曦臣的三个血洞，长长地松了口气。

血色回转殷色，应该是无碍了。

蓝曦臣忙用灵气封住伤口，然后掏出手帕递给金光瑶，让他擦擦双唇。

“我没事，没想到土法子还挺管用的。”金光瑶只擦了擦额头上的汗，一脸如释重负，想蓝曦臣没事就好了。

“还是阿瑶懂的多，若是我，可想不到这样简单又有效的法子...”蓝曦臣点点头，只让金光瑶不要担心，他再调息一会就好。

金光瑶生好了火，见蓝曦臣闭目调息便也没有打扰他，只靠在一旁小憩，没想到竟一下睡着了，也不知睡了多久，他口干舌燥，全身异常燥热，迷迷糊糊地喊渴，把蓝曦臣吵醒了。

蓝曦臣安抚了下他，马上出去帮他打水，可回来时金光瑶已滚在地上，满头大汗，十分不舒服的模样。

当下蓝曦臣便意识到不好，怕是为了帮他吸毒，他也中了毒了。

因为这毒便是让人浑身发热，心烦气躁，蓝曦臣一直靠强大的灵力强行压制下去，才勉强维持着平常，可金光瑶灵气不强，又万万没提防那毒性那么强，只沾了唇便也抵抗不住，所以没用灵力护着，发作的反而比蓝曦臣厉害。

蓝曦臣忙把人扶坐起来，帮他输入灵气压制毒性，金光瑶才勉强恢复些清醒，睁开眼睛看他。

“又...劳烦二哥损耗灵力了...”金光瑶羞的脸颊通红，十分懊恼，可若没有蓝曦臣帮他，他身上着实难受。

他不像蓝曦臣，不识红尘事，那毒一发作他就意识不对劲了，现下已猜到七八分这毒是什么，不由暗骂妖妇阴毒，不得不依靠蓝曦臣帮他。

若真是发作的厉害，可真是要羞愧死人。

好在蓝曦臣这方面愚钝，又一直用灵力压制着毒性，什么都不知道，要不然，他都不知道如何应对。

灵气灌入体内，那燥热舒缓了不少，金光瑶平静了下来，见蓝曦臣额头冒汗，心中十分紧张，不由又担心起来。

“二哥，可...有哪里不舒服？”

“无事，只是...有些热。”已经入了秋，按说天气早该凉了下来，又是在深夜，不该如此闷热，可蓝曦臣还是一阵一阵的热，灵气强行压制一会好了些，没过多久，那热又冒出来，所以他才一直都没睡。

“二哥，也...压不住这毒吗？”金光瑶不由有些惶恐，他以为蓝曦臣已经逼出毒了，这会听他意思，却是还没有。

“此毒怪异，灵力虽可暂时压制，可再发，却是比前一轮更加汹涌，我也无从下手。”蓝曦臣老实回答，说现下无药，恐怕还是要找到镇市，去药铺看看，“这乐姬行事乖张，用毒也是怪异...”

“无耻毒妇。”饶是再温和，此刻金光瑶都不由暗声骂到，见蓝曦臣瞪圆了双眼似乎十分意外他会口出脏话，金光瑶也顾不上跟他解释，只是摇摇晃晃站起身往外走，而且还不让一脸担心的蓝曦臣跟着他。

“二哥，咱们...别在一处。”见蓝曦臣不肯放任他乱走，金光瑶急的眼眶都红了，蓝曦臣不知，他难道还能不知道，那毒若真是发作的厉害，到时候可顾不上眼前是什么人，他也不知道到时候会对蓝曦臣做出什么事来，可偏他这傻二哥，还揽着他的肩膀不让他乱走，情急之下，金光瑶只得抖着嗓子告诉蓝曦臣，那毒是什么。

蓝曦臣听罢，果然惊地双眼瞪的更大了，一副万万没想到世间还有如此荒谬之事的震惊表情，僵在原地半天都不知道作何反应。

金光瑶忙把他推开，自己则靠着崖壁喘气，他努力稳了稳精神，又要往外走，蓝曦臣却把他拦住，说他到外头去，出去前犹豫着，还是道了一句，他在外会用灵力压制，断不会乱来。

乱来什么乱来！难不成你蓝曦臣还知道什么是乱来？金光瑶这会也顾不上其他，忙盘腿坐下调息，努力调动灵力压制毒性。

蓝曦臣虽然出了山洞，可他还有些放心不下金光瑶，便也没有走远，只在附近找了一棵树，坐在树下调息，他毒性压制的还算顺利，除了有些心绪烦乱，浑身发烫，神志倒还清醒，只是他十分担心金光瑶，之前看他已然是压制不住这毒，这会不知如何了。

此时已经入了夜，四周一片静谧，只有一些细微的风声，蓝曦臣几次都想回去看看，可又有些迟疑，心乱如麻间他似乎听见金光瑶在喊“二哥”，可又怕是自己的幻听，端是再雅正也急的坐立不安。

最后他还是放心不下，想阿瑶若真的压制不住，他回去还能帮忙，可还没走到洞口，便模模糊糊听到里头传来了饱含痛楚的咽呜声，他忙疾步回去，一进山洞，就看到金光瑶侧身倒在地上。

他着实有些狼狈，平日戴的方正的软纱帽不知何时脱落，掉在一旁，一头黑发散着，一身金星雪浪也是凌乱一片，衣领大口，连衣摆都被搅在双腿之间，胡乱蹭动着。

听到声响，金光瑶翻了个身，仰面躺着，手指死死揪着散乱的衣袖，咬着下唇不让自己乱哼出声，可余光已经看到进来的蓝曦臣，他强忍的泪瞬间便涌到了通红的眼角，心下又慌又羞，还又惊又怕。

他修为根基差，根本是扛不住那毒的，努力压制的结果也不过是让那毒翻涌上来的时候更加凶猛罢了，起初他以为不过是熬过去便也罢了，甚至撕扯开衣服，双手都往那作孽的地方摸，可刚触到又受了惊般缩了回来，手指扣着土难受地在地上打滚，体内灵力胡乱攒动，似乎要从他体内冲出来，他才觉着若再没有人帮他，他真的会灵力乱窜而亡。

他脱口而出喊了好几句“二哥”“救命”，可蓝曦臣似乎并没有听见，没有回应，本以为他就要命丧于此，蓝曦臣却又突然回来了。

此刻金光瑶已顾不上羞愧和丢人，他深知，再硬熬下去，他必定筋脉尽断，走火入魔。

蓝曦臣也是中了毒的，他此刻发作没那么厉害，只是因为灵气充沛，暂时压着，可时间久了，他压制不住的时候，也会如此。

他那样的人，若是因为这腌臜物没了性命，实在大大的不值，想到这，金光瑶恨的肚肠都似乎在绞痛，阵阵发寒。

他颤抖着殷红的眼皮，睫毛上汗珠都在颤，看着蓝曦臣，嗓子发紧，喊。

“二哥~”

那声二哥总算把蓝曦臣喊回了神。他...从来没见过金光瑶这幅模样，不，他从来没有见过这幅光景，满室艳色，激荡春水，仿佛人手脚都酥软，不会挪动了。

因为难受和尽力地隐忍，金光瑶双唇咬着乌发不住地咽呜着，像是小猫般地叫声，很轻很软，可直往蓝曦臣耳朵里钻，往他心里钻，钻的耳朵根心口都发痒，这样叫着已经十分撩拨人，偏还蹭动着，里裤都不知何时被蹭的往上卷，黑色长靴盖不住，往上露出一截细直的光洁小腿，大概是之前跪在地上过，曲起的膝盖上倒灰扑扑一片，有些脏污，可...那脏污看着，更是灰的灰，白的白，白的晃人眼睛。

他好不容易回了神，把人抱了起来，让他靠在自己膝盖上，从指尖把灵力往金光瑶脖颈上输。

金光瑶喘息才稍有和缓，可仍全身发烫发红，似乎整个人被情欲熨透了，大眼睛里一片水雾蒙蒙的，仰头看着蓝曦臣一副泫然欲泣的模样，眉间那点朱砂红的越发娇艳欲滴，红润地似乎快要滴出血来。

明知他只是被折磨的难受，或许都看不清眼前的自己，可望着那双眼睛，蓝曦臣却仍不自觉心口发颤，不敢看，他只得挪开目光，闭上眼睛，一手翻掌把体内兀自嚣张的热意往下压，一手提升灵气，注入金光瑶体内。

“阿瑶，凝神，运气。”

“是...”金光瑶努力端坐着不歪下去，即便双臂抖地几乎抬不起来，听蓝曦臣如此唤他，仍压制着纷乱的心神运转灵力。

蓝曦臣注了极盛的灵力在他体内，他多少收回了一些心神，可是饶是如此强大的灵力，此刻在他体内却是胡乱冲撞，他依旧抖的厉害，几乎坐不稳当了。

“阿瑶，这毒...是否有...”蓝曦臣已然感觉到不对，捂着几乎压制不住的灵力艰难开口，“其他害处？”

“筋脉倒逆，走火入魔...”金光瑶是咬着牙一字一字说出来的，说完捂着胸口，感觉自己似乎热的快要炸开了。

因为持续耗费了大量灵力，蓝曦臣体内的热意也渐渐有些压抑不住，汹涌上来，他顾忌着金光瑶，仍强行给金光瑶输送灵力，可如此损耗下，对他不免有些勉强。

金光瑶根基薄，蓝曦臣过盛的灵力他其实是承受不住的，终是毒性流窜，再也坚持不住，又栽倒在地。

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣勉力维持着自身心神，想把他扶起来，可这会整个人竟站不起来，他方知晓那毒的厉害，他越往下压，那热意涌动的越是厉害，不一会他已满头大汗，气喘吁吁，视野开始有些模糊。

他开口喊人，可金光瑶一听他喊，整个人浑身一颤，死死攥紧了拳头，想自己怎么敢肖想蓝曦臣。

他揪了衣袖硬塞在口中，以免自己失态之下，胡乱喊出什么声音来，可纵是如此，他蜷缩着身体仍是难受地在地上打滚，因为忍耐不住时不时发出羞耻的声音。

他感觉自己似乎快要炸开了，除了蹭着地死死咬住嘴中的衣物隐忍什么都做不了，他已经顾不了蓝曦臣是否在身边，顾不了自己狼狈至极，顾不了那一股一股欲潮翻滚上来他泪眼婆娑带着哭腔的呻吟令蓝曦臣多么慌张和无措。

那声音带着致命的引力，几乎吸引了蓝曦臣全部的注意力，他半蹲在一旁，努力调整体力灵气压制着上涌的毒性，可金光瑶在一旁如此动静，他实难静心凝神，一片心神不宁，手指止不住地颤抖。

因为太过勉强及焦急、慌乱，蓝曦臣竟气血攻心，呕出一口血来，自身集聚的灵力瞬间溃散，毒气得了这个空子，四处流窜，再勉力压制，已是徒然。

至此，他是真正知道何为筋脉倒逆，走火入魔。

金光瑶已经毒性发作，神志不清，微张着口难耐地哼声，偶尔还颤抖着嗓子哭两声，蓝曦臣单膝跪地，终于明白之前金光瑶说他们两人不能在一处，是什么意思。

虽是那毒的缘故，他心猿意马，脑子里竟全是以往从未有过的逾矩念头，但他怎能有那样的念头？

一向温文有礼，处事不惊的蓝曦臣这会着实慌了，忙支撑着站起来，手脚发软地想往外走。

他...不能留在这，不能再妄图窥视自己义弟春光乱泄的模样那般失礼，不能再贪图那酥麻柔媚声响，乱了心智。

“二哥!”金光瑶方才其实看到蓝曦臣了，克制不住的泪光里，他其实反倒把蓝曦臣看的清清楚楚，世家公子品貌第一的蓝曦臣，他怎么会看不清楚？

他不该肖想，可他不能不想。他不能，也不想死。

模糊的视线里，他看见那抹清蓝身影跌跌撞撞起身似乎想离开，拉回一些神志，喊了一声。

若蓝曦臣走了，他便真的...真的要死在这荒山孤岭之中，无人知晓，尸身被野兽啃食，被风沙化为枯骨，他金光瑶的一生，不该如此结局。他还没有穿着金星雪浪一步一步踏上金麟台，没有名正言顺成为金家家主，没有成为真正的敛芳尊，他怎么能死？

莫说是肖想蓝曦臣，为了爬上金麟台，这些年，他什么么没有做过？

他一点一点爬过去，拉住了蓝曦臣的衣角，低着声音痛苦而无可奈何地祈求。

“二哥，救我。”

他太了解蓝曦臣，若只有蓝曦臣一人，纵使走火入魔暴毙而亡他都不会放浪形骸，做出行为不端之事，可若金光瑶开口求他，求他救自己一命，他总归是会不忍。

他这人，总是这般心软。

不知这是蓝曦臣的祸，还是金光瑶的幸？

蓝曦臣停住了脚步，不忍丢下金光瑶。

他一人逃出，找一无人之地自行了断倒是不辱没了蓝氏先祖仙名，可阿瑶怎么办？

丢下他，任他自生自灭，蓝曦臣做不出此等见死不救之事，更何况，那是阿瑶。

他如何能忍心？他终是不忍心，蹲下身，把金光瑶扶起来。

金光瑶手脚已软地支持不住，只能趴在蓝曦臣膝头，颤抖着眼皮看着蓝曦臣柔软不忍的双眼。

虽他没有说出口，可那双会说话的眼中，却已告诉蓝曦臣，若不纵了这毒，他们二人，恐难活命。

“阿...阿瑶...”蓝曦臣一边强忍着身下难以名状地不适与痛楚，一边扶住他的肩膀，“你别...别慌...”

可他慌的比金光瑶还厉害。

“二哥...”金光瑶浑身抖的厉害，无奈又脆弱去看蓝曦臣，他倒没有刻意做出勾人的媚态，可那双饱受折磨的眼，微垂时十分楚楚可怜，又泪水满溢，似乎快要掉出来，任谁看了都会心软几分，更何况，他还轻轻抽着气，暗哑着嗓子，开口道，“救救我吧。”

求生之下，他已顾不得什么矜持羞耻，忍不住呻吟了一声，而后为了不让自己再胡乱叫，张口死死咬住蓝曦臣的衣摆，隐忍着，可呻吟声还是从他鼻腔里往外冒。

不知为何，听到那声响，蓝曦臣只觉下腹如山火蔓延，势不可挡，一片火热，快要把他整个人都烧着了。

蓝曦臣心下全乱了，不知为何，竟一下就明白金光瑶说的那句救我是什么意思。

救他，蓝曦臣义不容辞，万分情愿，拿他这条命去救都无妨，可他此刻自身难保，如何救？

金光瑶看见了他的眼神， 知道他是愿意救他的，便一下死死抓住了蓝曦臣的手腕，张口去含他的手指。

蓝曦臣脑中轰然一阵响，手指被一片灼热包住被咬着，吮吸着，身下一直强压之处竟...竟有了反应。

他自知那是毒物所致，可却也不可否认，毒性陡然嚣张流窜，也与...金光瑶有关。

半蹲的姿势似乎让那难堪之处更加无法掩饰，蓝曦臣陡然站直身体，面上闪过一片惊慌无措之色。

这...如何行的通？

行得通吗？

金光瑶一直抓着他，连带着也站了起来，可他浑身失力，几乎站不稳，只软软靠在蓝曦臣肩膀上，靠在他怀里面强撑着身体。

蓝曦臣的反应他并没有意外，莫说是做这种事情，就算是衣衫不整他都能如此惊惶无措，若有其他法子，金光瑶也不肯如此，可这是...没有办法的办法。

总不能两人都折这里。

他自小在妓馆里长大，从妓馆出来后也一直混迹在市井间，这回事是如何，是十分清楚的。他甚至有些痛恨自己那么清楚，那么轻易便能挑起蓝曦臣的欲念。

他涨红了脸，为着性命，顾不上什么礼义廉耻，抓着蓝曦臣的衣领，捧着他的脸，凑上去亲他呆住的唇，把他推搡着压在崖壁上，在他唇上、脸上胡乱急切地亲了又亲。

世家第一的泽芜君又如何，为了活命，他什么不能做？或许他清楚，蓝曦臣总归是不会要了他的命。

脸颊、唇上全是金光瑶滚烫热切的啄吻，在被他亲脖子的时候，蓝曦臣终于有些明白金光瑶所说的救他，是什么意思了。

如何救，金光瑶也是知道的。

他有些惊慌，死死捏住了金光瑶的肩膀下意识便想将他推开，可金光瑶已然是不管不顾，纵使被推了肩膀仍扣着蓝曦臣的脖颈，踮起脚往他唇上亲。

他身形比蓝曦臣小许多，这会几乎是半挂在他身上，边亲边轻轻地抽泣，不知是因为难受，还是羞愤，眼中烟云一般的雾气直往蓝曦臣脸颊上扑。

蓝曦臣本该拒绝的，本该用力推开金光瑶，可手脚僵着，竟动不了分毫。

他若推开，谁来救阿瑶？莫说金光瑶是为着救他才中了毒，陷入这无奈境地，就算不是为救他，蓝曦臣都不可能丢下他不管不顾。

既为他，命也可丢弃，其他....

随了他吧...

他终究是认了，推拒的手变为紧扣，扣住了金光瑶的肩膀，闭上双眼，任金光瑶“胡来”。

他看不见，其余感官就变得越发敏锐起来，他听见两人双唇贴、放之间的啄吻水声，感觉唇上如火烧一般，又烫又软，这一生莫说是与人亲吻，肌肤相贴都从未有过，蓝曦臣从来不知，原来其余人的唇尝起来，是甜的。

或许...是金光瑶那双唇便是甜的...

那是一种与蜜糖似乎毫不相同的甜，蓝曦臣从未尝过，也想象不出世间会有什么东西，尝起来会与这种甜相似，或许，那不是甜，因为那甜味，若隐若现，不仅是落在唇上，咚咚剧烈跳动的心口也似乎能感觉到那清甜可口的滋味。

那甜，似乎是解药，发挥了效用，体内乱窜的真气被稍稍安抚了，不再那般莽撞，可这解药，却又似乎催发了毒性的肆虐，体内难以名状的热切渴望一股一股上涌，似乎更加厉害、霸道起来，令蓝曦臣神志有些恍惚，难以抑制，他不知道什么时候，自己原本死死抓在金光瑶肩膀的手情难自制地滑到了金光瑶脖颈上，带着渴求摩挲着金光瑶脖颈、下颚细腻滚烫的肌肤，鼻息不知不觉越来越重，几乎喘息着接受金光瑶带着吮咬的吻。

那吻突然离开了，那清甜的味道也淡去了，蓝曦臣有些不适应地微张着唇呆站着，仍保持着亲吻的姿势，似乎在静静期待着那吻重新贴上来，可是那吻离开了好一会，都没有回来。他听见窸窸窣窣解腰带的声响，终于敢睁开一直不敢看金光瑶的眼睛，看见他咬着唇低头在解自己的腰带，低垂的长睫毛上不知是汗还是泪，湿漉漉的，浸满了，看起来沉甸甸地似乎抬不起来，蓝曦臣情不自禁抬起手，用指尖在那睫毛上触了一下，直感觉到那颤抖着，瘙着他指腹，很痒。

金光瑶抬起了氤氲一片的眉眼，看向他，目光脆弱又热切，还带着些蓝曦臣以往从未在他身上看到过的狠厉与决然，只是那抹狠厉稍纵即逝，很快就消失不见，令蓝曦臣以为是自己看错了。

他终究是纵了金光瑶，也是纵了自己，猛然伸手扣住了金光瑶的腰，把人拉近，半是本能，半是有样学样，去含金光瑶滚烫又柔软的唇，重新让那甜味回到唇舌间，回到胀满期待的心中。

金光瑶专注解衣袍，被猛然抱住险些吓一跳，可他被抱的很紧，紧到他根本没有办法离开一分一毫地地步，他只能环住蓝曦臣的肩背，张开嘴唇，让蓝曦臣在本能与毒性驱使下去咬自己的唇。

伸手把金光瑶圈在怀里，才知阿瑶身量如此小，似乎手脚都比他小了一圈，实在是...实在是...

有些可爱...蓝曦臣讶异自己竟然会如此想阿瑶，可心中不自觉翻起来的，却确是这个念头，窄细的腰似乎他一手就可以拢住。

他从不知道解毒还有这种解法，即便是在藏书阁的密室中，都从未看过这样的毒，这样的药，可确确实实是有效用的，两人缠在一起，身上那快要崩裂的灵气冲撞竟渐渐平息下来，有的只是热，只是颤栗，只是下腹蓬勃涌动的，名为天性、本能的欲，蓝曦臣竟不知道，原来还可以撬开对方的唇，去吮咬他软软、湿腻的舌，尝一尝他舌尖的味道。

比他的唇还要甜...

蓝曦臣体型高大，比寻常人都要高许多，方才金光瑶要一直踮起脚才能勉强亲到他，其实十分费劲，这会被他揽着腰压低了肩膀凑下来亲，双脚才落了地，轻松不少，甚至都不需如何费劲撑着身体，靠着蓝曦臣的手臂就好，可纵是如此，他却是抖的厉害，蓝曦臣过分修长的手在抚他的腰背，有力而又温柔，抚的他一阵一阵地抖，下腹处还顶着一个骇人的玩意，更是令他心惊，在蓝曦臣拉着他脖子往他脸颊上亲的时候，他似乎已经感觉到不对劲。

事情似乎在往偏离他所计划的方向发展，他亲上蓝曦臣可不是让蓝曦臣反客为主，用力箍着他令他动弹不得的。

“二...二哥？”他道蓝曦臣神志有些不清醒了，挣开他的吻，去喊他，可蓝曦臣定定地看着他，分明还是有意识的。

只是那意识，已然不算完全清醒自制，在毒物的催发和两人亲密的引导下，掺杂着太多的欲，太多的失控。

他险些忘了，蓝曦臣也是中了毒的，并且比他深许多，被压制后毒性反噬，更比他汹涌百倍。

论凶险，蓝曦臣实则比他凶险的多，自己那般撩拨他，他若真还无动于衷，那便不是雅正不雅正的问题，而是不正常的问题。

显然，蓝家人虽雅正克己，却是再正常不过的男子。

论身形身手，金光瑶是断比不过蓝曦臣的，不说天生身形比他瘦小不少，修为更是天壤之别，单说力气，也相差许多，蓝曦臣是出了名的身负神力，手劲极大，金光瑶被他箍住腰背，竟动弹不得，更别提其他。

很快，他便被蓝曦臣压在崖壁上，腰间是蓝曦臣不得要领胡乱拂过的手。

大概是从未经历过这种事，蓝曦臣除了学金光瑶之前亲他那般亲个不停外，其余俱是本能，大概是多年清心寡欲，连那本能骨子里都透着克制与矜持，显然并不知如何纾解，金光瑶被他半抱着隔着衣物一下一下顶，对那毒只能是稍有缓解，却是缓不了多久的，两人体内精气乱窜，并非好事，再如此僵持下去，体内的毒怕是都快要攻心，到时就算有仙丹灵药，也于事无补，金光瑶纵使百般不愿，可性命攸关之际，他只得忍下屈辱，转过身体，指引着蓝曦臣，以免被他弄伤。

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣本能贴了上来，靠在金光瑶背上低头亲金光瑶露出的脖颈，呼出的鼻息灼热而慌乱，显然神志失了大半，本能占了上风。

“二哥，你得...”金光瑶本想告诉蓝曦臣怎么做，可说了两个字便咬住嘴唇说不下去了，让他如何对蓝曦臣说出口？

两人都行到此步，万没有半途而废的道理，他早已解了腰带，刚才转身裤子已褪到了小腿上，胳膊撑着崖壁勉强抵着一直往他身上贴的蓝曦臣，已是难堪至极的姿势，如此羞耻情境之下，他确实说不出口，咬咬牙，只能闭着眼睛反手去摸蓝曦臣的腰封。

蓝曦臣被他一摸，整个人都压了上来，金光瑶后腰下一下就被狠狠抵上了一滚烫硬挺如烧红铁一般的物什，令他心下一惊，险些想跑开。

可心里害怕，身体却克制不住地依赖着蓝曦臣，被熨的四肢百骸都酥软着，腰背都忍不住往后，去贴蓝曦臣。说不清是难以抑制的兴奋还是慌乱，蓝曦臣重重在他耳后喘息着，喘息里都带着颤抖，手竟在往他散乱的裙下摸。

裙下早已湿腻泥泞一片，金光瑶死死咬住嘴唇不让自己喊，可还是忍不住，发出小猫一样的咽呜声，那咽呜声招惹的蓝曦臣心神全乱了，竟低头用力咬金光瑶的肩，似乎忍的十分痛苦。

那毒，毒性霸道，如此情形下，哪还会有几分神志清醒在？金光瑶胳膊撑在崖壁上，稳住身体，然后让贴着他背乱动的蓝曦臣蹲下些身体，往上顶。

这个姿势极容易进去，蓝曦臣撩开他的衣摆，无师自通地顶开他的双腿，竟然很容易便找到了窍门，一下一下往上、往里撞。

蓝曦臣难以克制的，发出一声长长的叹息，似乎舒服极了。

初始是很痛的，金光瑶咬住唇，忍着痛，只摩挲着抓着蓝曦臣的手往他下腹摸。

蓝曦臣手指极长，宽厚温柔，包裹住的时候金光瑶连痛都减轻不少。

他整个人其实都是很温柔的，动作并不重，可金光瑶比他矮许多，根本架不住身后高大的蓝曦臣往上拱，每拱一下似乎整个人都要被他拱起来，下来的时候又整个人都往下落，蓝曦臣能顶的极深，金光瑶觉得都快顶到他肚皮上，总不自觉翘起脚，想躲远一些。

金光瑶说不清是痛还是什么，只是咬着手指强忍，别开脸不去看蓝曦臣的脸，只往里躲着也不肯让他看。蓝曦臣在他身后也是看不到他的脸，心里其实又慌又乱，可毒性冲脑，他拱着腰顶怀里的人竟怎么都停不下来。

两人衣衫虽乱，却几乎都还在身上，只是里裤褪着堆在脚踝处，下身紧紧搅在一起，蓝曦臣还好，站着衣衫依然盖着瞧不出什么，可金光瑶双腿分着，还时不时被顶的站不稳，自腿根往下，下摆散开，几乎是整条腿都光着露在外头，虽看着衣衫未褪，却是比全褪干净还...羞耻百倍。

蓝曦臣太过高大了，即便微曲着膝盖顾着他的身形金光瑶仍觉得站不住，脚尖是踮了又踮，全然是虚站着，十分费劲难受，他脚趾卷缩着，不安分地挪来挪去，终在凹凸不平的地上寻到了一块高凸的石头，踩了上去，勉强稳住了身形。

即便这样，他双腿分的更开，满是邀请的意味，可总比整个人几乎被架起来着不了地强。

蓝曦臣果然受了“邀请”的刺激，扶着他的大腿猛力往里顶，金光瑶直接被弄出了哭腔。

他说不清是因为什么，或许是有毒物的刺激，其实身上早就不痛了，神志甚至都有些模糊、晕眩起来，可他还是十分没出息地哭了出来。

金光瑶向来不是强倔着不肯落泪的强硬性子，正相反，他心窍玲珑，是十分懂的审时度势，必要时软了性子跪地讨饶也不是没有做过，若对方是心软之人，泪水瞬间盈满双眼，令人心生不忍也并无不可，蓝曦臣道他样貌生的好，金光瑶也十分清楚这点，并十分善于利用这副无威胁力的讨巧样貌为自己谋些便利和好处，必要时，这副忍辱负重，隐忍含泪的模样，几乎能救他的命。

可虽是如此，真正的他，是极少哭的，极少真正的哭，他的心是冷的，早已硬如磐石，这世间已经没有什么事情，什么人能让他为之动容，为之掉泪，可此时此刻，他却是真的哭的无法自已，大颗大颗眼泪往下掉。

是因无奈雌伏的屈辱不甘，是被蓝曦臣肆意索取的无力抵抗，还是因为...在毒性与蓝曦臣双层“夹攻”下，身体不受控制地沉沦，令他恐惧，他说不清，或许都有，迷糊与混乱间，蓝曦臣在他身后带着慌乱，喘息着。

“二哥...别...别在里面...啊！”他几乎是被蓝曦臣抱了起来，一腿被他抱在手里，一腿勉力站着，听到蓝曦臣不确定地询问，想到蓝曦臣竟连这种事都不知如何，心又如刀搅般痛苦和难受，他找回些心力，让蓝曦臣莫强忍着，可蓝曦臣一听他喊二哥，似失了神志般用力往里顶，快的金光瑶连个完整音节都发不出来，腰臀都绷紧了，倒似不让蓝曦臣离了他，蓝曦臣压着他的腰狠狠箍在他怀里，尽数给了他。

满的直接溢了出来，金光瑶眼角挂着泪，终是彻底失了神了。

那一瞬间，蓝曦臣脑子一片空白，是全然不明白发生了什么，可失神地贴着金光瑶的脸颊大口喘气了好一会，渐渐平复过来，他才心绪复杂地回味着方才那滋味。

即便他知道，是为解毒，可全程他都...他都觉得舒服、愉悦极了，那种愉悦甚至不是从心中感受的，或许，说全然是身体的纵情、沉迷都不为过。

蓝氏家规甚严，对自身的克制约束是首要的，他...从来没有这样过。

莫说这样丢了约束，便是稍不雅正都从未有过，纵是当年被温氏迫害，流落在外，落魄至极，都不曾丢弃了蓝氏这份克己自持，今日一犯，竟是全然恣意放纵。

或许是毒解了几分，他恢复了些清醒，见自己仍压着金光瑶不放，忙稍推开了些身体，可不想，金光瑶少了他的“禁锢”，竟连站都站不稳，往后一个踉跄，重新倒在他怀里。

金光瑶确是站不稳，他膝盖一直在打抖，先前被蓝曦臣那般操弄，两条腿动都不敢动一下，软的没有一点力气，腰背也几乎直不起来。

他恨极了自己这虚弱的模样，过去受伤他都不曾这样软弱无用，可这不比受伤，那无法言语的酸麻、微痛比刀伤更令人害怕、无措。

他受惊了一般去看蓝曦臣，勉强想支撑着站好，可是腿还分着，合不拢，一动大腿根上一片湿腻往下流，他惊的不敢乱了。

蓝曦臣重新扶住了他，让他靠在自己胸口上，低头看他一双大眼瞪大，如受惊的兔子一般，不敢看自己，心口酥软，怜惜不已。

总归是阿瑶受罪一些，他却仿佛做了错事般自责、无措，或许他是觉得，开口求自己救他，是他的过错吧？

可两人都要解毒，又怎能说是一个人的错呢？

两人体内紊乱的气息舒缓了些，可毒显然还未全部解开，因为两人贴在一起，那热又冒了出来，还有那样的念头。

蓝曦臣本想开口询问，阿瑶是否觉得好些了，可不知如何开口，只觉怀里的人软塌塌的，似乎十分需要安抚、照顾的模样。

蓝曦臣凑下去，亲了亲金光瑶滚烫的耳朵，起初是安抚的意味，可只亲了亲，便发觉怀里的人一颤，腰肢似被亲软了，又过来拉他的手，示意他还需救一救。

而蓝曦臣尝过了那滋味，算是真正知道，该如何救了。如法炮制，他把金光瑶几乎是整个人抱了起来，抱在怀里顶，金光瑶双腿几乎悬着，极度害怕，不让蓝曦臣如此抱他，蓝曦臣便脱了衣袍，垫在地上，拉着他躺了上去。

虽已不是第一次如此了，但蓝曦臣毕竟矜持，极少接触这些事，除了一味顶弄和亲他嘴唇、脸颊，却也做不出别的来，顶弄也极为大力，有几次金光瑶感觉薄薄的身体似乎都快要被他捅破了，痛的很，虽然那痛却也不是真的痛，可他心底毕竟空落落的害怕，便求蓝曦臣轻些力气，也尝试着直起身体，自己摆动腰肢掌握着力道。

蓝曦臣被他求红了脸，不敢大力了，只双手扶着金光瑶的腰，感觉被金光瑶弄比自己动欲念蓬发的还强烈。

他咬着唇，目光不自觉落在背坐在自己腰腹上的金光瑶，看着看着，眼底的火都快要压不住了。

除了下摆撩开，露出膝盖和细长的小腿，他那身金星雪浪袍还披在身上，因为挺腰耸动，肩膀时不时抖动，那一团一团的金星雪浪仿佛被春风拂过般，动了起来，记得金麟台金星雪浪盛开的时节，花团锦簇，随风摆动，是雍容华贵，千姿百态，令人眼花缭乱，流连忘返，蓝曦臣时常是一呆，便是整个花季，那段时节，鼻腔里，都是这花的浓郁芳香。

或许是错觉，或许是情热蓬发令人晕眩，蓝曦臣此刻竟仿佛闻到了那花香，来自金麟台，被金星雪浪浸染着，时常有这花香的金光瑶身上。

这香味，不知是来自这身金星雪浪袍，还是来自...这衣袍下，此刻浸透了情热的肌肤下...

似乎是感觉到蓝曦臣炙热的视线，金光瑶低着头，羞愧至极地低声。

“别看...”他不愿蓝曦臣看见自己这放浪形骸的浪荡模样，不愿他今后他心中的“三弟”如此不堪。

他低语完还把外袍脱了下来，盖在了蓝曦臣脸上，不让他看自己了。

因是自己把握着力道，金光瑶身上早就舒坦地快要昏厥过去了，可他不愿这副模样被蓝曦臣看见，这会盖上蓝曦臣的脸，他才红着脸轻轻地哭叫，腰肢动的越发厉害，快速。

蓝曦臣虽看不见，可底下的孽根却是真真切切感受着金光瑶的滚烫和紧致，忍不住也低低呻吟起来，感觉腰腹上的人渐渐没了力气，支持不住了，倒在他胸膛上，他便扣紧了那人的大腿，继续往上顶弄。

金光瑶是真的没力气了，可是蓝曦臣还在往里顶，他又羞又扛不住情毒的肆虐，被弄的厉害时手死死抓着蓝曦臣的手臂，忍不住大声哭叫。

“阿瑶...你...你别喊...”金光瑶一叫，蓝曦臣就心慌，他脸上还盖着衣服，看不见金光瑶的，可听他哭叫，还用力抓着他的手臂，便很是心慌，一心慌便更不想停下来，他向来自持端正，从未如此失态，更未有如此压抑不住自己的时候，见金光瑶被自己弄的哭哭啼啼，又喘又叫，他怎么不心乱如麻？

他尝试着用手去捂金光瑶的嘴，让他不要喊出那勾人要命的声音来，可嘴捂着，还是呜呜着喘叫，闷着声音反而更刺激人，蓝曦臣只得开口求金光瑶莫再折磨他，不然他都不知还要“折腾”他多久。

闻言，金光瑶果然死死咬住嘴唇，不再叫出声来，偶尔因为被撞的狠了，才忍不住本能发出的几声闷哼，最后实在忍不住，竟一下把盖在蓝曦臣脸上的衣袍胡乱扯掉了。

他撑起身体，似乎想躲开一些，可双腿却是大开，又被蓝曦臣死死压着，底下是一点都没躲开，反而顺着蓝曦臣顶上来的方向往下蹭弄，两人均是忍不住呻吟，显然是被情欲折磨地够呛。

偶尔快意来的太过猛烈，金光瑶叫声都透着哀求和颤抖，似痛楚，似欢愉，交织着胡乱哼声，似乎快要被蓝曦臣折腾地昏死过去，可他没有昏死过去，只能手臂乱挥，似乎在寻找着什么救命稻草般，抓着什么乱揪什么，也不知是抓着什么，长长的一条，他一把就揪在手里，仰头又是哀叫。

这会他的神志其实很清醒，可他情愿不要这么清醒，不然便可不清楚自己这般浪荡的模样，可他扛不住那毒，扛不住那欲，更扛不住蓝曦臣，连翻顶弄下，他饶是清醒也无力抵抗了，便只能一边放纵了那身躯沉沦，堕落，一边仰着脸大颗大颗往下掉泪。

他眼睛比寻常人大许多，连眼泪都豆大般，十分大颗，蓝曦臣是不可能瞧不见的，他的脸被扳了过去，眼睛、脸颊，唇上都是蓝曦臣压过来的吻，温柔又灼热，带着餍足、舒爽的鼻息，熨的人心口一片滚烫，似乎翻起春潮来。

若说金光瑶屈辱，蓝曦臣又何尝不是？对蓝氏而言，除非是遇见了一生倾心的道侣，不然莫说是做这种事，抹额都不会摘下，三千家规下，最为雅正有礼的蓝曦臣，此刻却与自己这无名小卒放浪形骸，将家规、雅正全都抛诸脑后，相较于他身体所受的苦楚，蓝曦臣心中之痛，之愧，恐怕更甚，自己怎还可放肆浪叫，做出一派沉醉求欢的姿态来？

与....娼妓何异？

想到这个字眼，金光瑶猛然睁大双眼，咬着下唇，手指死死揪着抓在手里的东西，指节“咯吱”作响，却是蓝曦臣如何顶弄，都再也不肯发出一个字眼来。

若不是中毒，不是为救他，蓝曦臣怕是怎么都不愿的吧...

金光瑶缓缓闭上双眼，意识模糊间轻轻叹息...


End file.
